


Date Night

by morganskye



Series: A New York Winter [3]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Egon and Janine are free from their snowy confines, so now it's time for him to keep his promise to court her properly. But what happens when everything that should go right for the perfect night goes wrong?Rating for language and adult situations.





	1. A Few Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the final part of our trilogy! Thanks to Wanda and all my readers for keeping me motivated. I hope you like it.

       The news had called the storm ‘The Blizzard of the Century’, although it actually wasn’t that much worse than some other winters. Most people agreed that the real reason it was so bad was because it fell so fast that the city had little time to prepare and it took what felt like forever to get back to normal. Egon and Janine ended up being ‘trapped’ in her apartment for a total of five days. Thankfully the power was only off for about 24 hours so aside from some cabin fever they were perfectly fine. Janine’s car wasn’t as lucky. Once the roads were clear enough to get a tow truck, the guys paid for her Beetle to be brought back to the Firehouse. Winston and Ray both gave it their best shot, but it was agreed that the car was a lost cause. 

       “Baseline it needs a new fuel pump, transmission, gearbox, and heating system. Even if we got the parts used it would cost more to fix her up than it would be to buy a newer car,” Winston told her while wiping his hands free of grease. Janine was sitting at her desk, and up until then had been hopeful her friends could fix her car.

       “That’s not even including the tires, brakes...your oil pan is almost rusted through too. I’m sorry Janine, but it’s no use. I’m shocked it lasted you this long,” added Ray.

       “Well I bought it used and I got more than my money’s worth, so I guess I can’t be too upset. Still, it’s going to hell using the subway again,” she grumped. “Is it even worth trying to scrap?”

       “The frame and shell are still good. You could probably get about $200 for it. I have a buddy who works at a junkyard outside of town. I’ll give him a call for you.”

       “Thanks Winston. You’re a doll!”

       “And what am I oh darling Janine?” asked Peter as he walked downstairs with Egon.

       “One of the worst womanizers in the five boroughs?” she replied with a smile.

       Peter mimed taking a shot to the heart. 

       “I’m one of the best and you know it. Any calls?”

       “Just two. One is a pretty mellow class 3 and a class 2 with a thing for possessing coffee cups.”

       “That second one doesn’t sound too bad,” said Ray.

       “It wouldn’t be, except it’s at a coffee shop.”

       “Ouch.”

       “Yeah well, I wouldn’t wait too long to take care of it. The owner’s brother is on the city council and we have permit renewals coming up.”

       “I could use a good shot of caffeine right now. Ray? Winston? Ready to roll?”

       “Sure Pete, but what about Egon?” Winston asked.

       Peter looked at the blonde who was standing fairly close to Janine’s desk for no obvious reason and smirked. 

       “I think Spengs wants to stay put. Besides, it’s an easy bust.”

       Ray and Winston traded a look but didn’t argue. In a few minutes Ecto was heading out, leaving Janine and Egon alone. As soon as the garage doors closed Egon turned to Janine and quirked an eyebrow at her. 

       “Are you busy right now Ms. Melnitz?”

       “Why Dr. Spengler? Do you need help with an experiment?” 

       He smirked and Janine suddenly felt warm. She turned on the answering machine and followed him upstairs to the lab.

 

       An hour later they were cuddling on the old sofa he kept in the lab for cat naps. Janine felt boneless and unable to move, which was good since she was pinned between the back cushions and a nearly naked Egon. They were a tangle of limbs and random bits of clothing that didn’t quite make it off in their rush. She was about to suggest that they get up when he nuzzled her hair with his nose, making her heart flutter. 

       “You always smell so good.“

       “I can’t imagine I smell too good right now considering the sweat I just worked up,” she murmured against him. 

       “I think I like it even more now.”

       Janine snorted in response. She wiggled a bit to free her right hand so she could look at her ring. 

       “Are we making the right decision by not telling the guys? Peter would get off your back if we did.”

       “He’s not the one I’m worried about.”

       “Are you talking about when those thugs kidnapped me?”

       Egon held her a little tighter.

       “Yes. It’s bad enough you’re a target as our secretary…”

       “Office manager,” she corrected.

       “Ah, yes...but when our relationship is made public it will get worse. I want to make sure we have protections in place before we announce it to the world.”

       “You make me feel like Lois Lane. Does this mean you’re Superman? You do wear glasses after all...”

       He chuckled and the vibration heated her blood. A hand snaked around and gave his firm butt a good grope. Egon flinched a bit but didn’t move her hand as it stroked his skin. 

       “Have you always had a thing for rear ends?”

       “Yes, but I like yours the best,” she purred. “Do you do squats or something...wait, do you hear that?” 

       The looked at each other as they heard a faint grinding noise. 

       “The garage door!” Egon exclaimed as he dashed off the sofa and threw his jumpsuit on. 

       Janine followed suit, scrambling for her outfit which was scattered throughout the lab. 

       “I can’t find my panties!” she hissed, throwing sofa cushions as she searched. “Damn!”

       “Janine? Egon! We’re hoooome!” called Peter’s voice from below. 

       “Double damn! Keep an eye out for them.”

       She gave him a quick peck and scurried out to try and beat the guys to the kitchen so she could pretend to be on her lunch break. Egon scanned the room to make sure it was in proper order while ignoring the fact that Janine was walking around the Firehouse without panties. 

 

       “So Red, where were you when we got back? It’s not like you to be away from your post,” Peter said as he leaned across her desk. “I noticed you said you were eating lunch, but the kitchen wasn’t used.”

       Peter grabbed her desk lamp and tilted it so that it shone in her face. 

       “Where were you on the night in question?!” he joked with his worst detective noir voice. 

       “Knock it off Dr. V!” Janine said, putting the lamp back down. “Don’t you have a nap to take or something?”

       “You’re right. I promise I’ll dream of you,” Peter teased as he headed to his office to catch some zzz’s. 

       “I hope it’s a nightmare,” she hissed quietly. 

       “By the way Janine,” he called from the other side of the file cabinets. “Weren’t you wearing two earrings when we left?”

       Janine quickly checked her ears and found that one was indeed missing. 

       “That man never misses a damn trick…”

 

       It was nearly closing time before she saw Egon again. When he passed her desk to go to the containment unit he gave her a sly wink. She grinned but bit her lip when Ray called to Egon from across the room. It was hard for her to keep from reacting to the man. Now that they had crossed the line from friends to lovers it was almost impossible to keep up the ruse. Flirting wasn’t just flirting anymore. It was a promise of adult fun. It didn’t help that instead of making him nervous, Egon now responded with dark looks and smirks the others couldn’t see. They were playing a dangerous game and Janine loved it. However she wanted the romance too. Egon promised her that she would be wooed. So far all they’ve done was play patty cake away from prying eyes. 

       “Egon?” 

       He glanced over as Ray kept talking, nodding to acknowledge that he’d heard her. She went back to work as they talked, occasionally giving him a sidelong glance and thinking impure thoughts. Finally the boys finished their conversation. Ray went upstairs, leaving Janine and Egon alone. 

       “How can I help you Ms. Melnitz?” he asked in a low, sultry voice.

       Janine smirked at him. “Do you have any idea what it does to me when you say my name like that?”

       His leer told her that he knew exactly what his voice did to her. 

       “Egon...do you remember what you told me that night?” she whispered, fiddling with her ring. “About being...courted?”

       “I did, and you’re right. I made a promise…”

       He looked up as Ray, Winston, and Peter were coming down the stairs, apparently to go get some dinner. 

       “Janine,” he said loudly enough for them to hear him. “Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow night?”

       The guys stopped in their tracks on the stairs, unable to believe what they were hearing. 

       “Woah! Is Iggy finally taking the plunge?!” Ray asked. 

       “Looks like,” Peter said as he held his hands out to his friends. They both grumbled and passed over $20 each. 

       “So, what do you say?” Egon asked, ignoring the rest of the Busters.

       “I’d love to Egon.”

       He gave her a boyish grin, then scooped up her hand to brush her knuckles with his lips, never taking his eyes off hers.  

       “To tomorrow night.”

       Janine blushed and pretended the kissing noises Peter made at them were figments of her imagination. 

       “Tomorrow night then.”


	2. The Big Night

The Next Day

 

       “So you finally asked Janine out. I’m proud of you big guy,” Peter said as he gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. 

       Egon gave him a frustrated look and returned to his work. He wouldn’t have minded the comradery except he was trying to solder together a trap that had taken some damage on their last bust. 

       “So, what’s the plan?” Peter asked, leaning against the table.

       “Please don’t shake the workbench,” Egon sighed, putting his equipment down. “I made an appointment for a cab to meet us here at 6:30 tonight and a reservation at La Palourde de Fantaisie for 7pm. After that I thought we’d go see a late movie.”

       “Or you could go back to her place and have breakfast,” Peter suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

       “Peter...honestly…”

       “Yeah yeah, I know that’s moving too fast in your book. I swear, you were locked up with the woman for five whole days. How did you not do  _ anything? _ If it was me…”

       “If it was you, you would have been kicked out into the blizzard for being a complete cad,” Egon huffed. He wasn’t sure if he was more mad at Peter for trying to give him horrible dating advice, or at himself for not being honest with one of his best friends. However considering how the man was treating him right now it wasn’t hard to keep his mouth shut. “Janine is sweet and delicate. She deserves to be charmed…”

       Egon stopped talking when Peter’s laughing got so loud he couldn’t hear himself think. 

       “Peter!!”

       “Sorry big guy! It’s just hard to see Janine as delicate. But as they say, love is blind. Here,” He fished $60 out of his pocket. “Here’s twenty from each of us to help with the costs. Those French places are pricey.”

       Egon was about to apologize for insulting him, but then Peter said…

       “And hey, maybe if you two do bump fuzzies it’ll bring her temper down a bit. It’s amazing what a sweaty night can do for a woman’s attitude.”

       Peter knew he had crossed the line when a vein popped out on Egon’s forehead. 

       “Ok good talk! I’m just going to go somewhere else now.”

       “Good idea,” Egon said coldly and returned to his work. 

       As Peter walked out of the room he noticed one of Egon’s cleaning rags stuck behind some beakers. In a random gesture of niceness he plucked the rag out, intending to put it in the laundry basket, when he noticed that it was small, soft, and had tiny hearts imprinted on it. 

_        “Well lookie here. Someone has been keeping secrets from Dr. V.”  _

       With a wry grin he pocketed the panties to save for a special occasion. 

 

       When the clock struck 5:30 Janine shut her computer down and put the answering machine on. Humming to herself she grabbed the garment bag and train case she’d stashed that morning. It was a bear to haul it on the subway, but she knew the look on Egon’s face would be worth it. With a skip in her step she headed upstairs to the darkroom/bathroom on the third floor so she wouldn’t accidentally run into Egon and spoil the surprise. 

 

       The alarm clock on Egon’s workbench signaled when 5:45 arrived. He ignored it for a moment so he could finish the last line of solder on the trap. Sitting back to check his work, he reached out and turned the clock off without looking. Satisfied that the trap was ready for action he made his way to the bunk room for a hot shower, a shave, and a quick splash of the cologne his mother bought him for his birthday.  

 

       Egon checked his watch one more time and tried not to feel impatient. It was only 6:20. The cab wouldn’t be here for another ten minutes. Still, he didn’t like waiting. He had been ready for fifteen minutes already since he had taken the time to press his suit the night before. Egon held a hand to his stomach, willing away the butterflies. He assumed that the fluttery feeling inside was from watching the clock and not sheer panic over going on his first real date. 

_        “You’re being ridiculous. You’ve been intimate with her. You’ve practically proposed. You’re doing everything in reverse so there’s no reason to be...nervous…” _

       His brain fritzed to a stop when he saw a vision on the stairs. He watched as Janine slowly moved down the steps towards him. She was wearing a flowing royal purple toga dress that stopped about mid-thigh. It hung off of her left shoulder, leaving her right exposed. A thin line of beadwork and faux gems in white followed the top of the dress, over her shoulder, and down the side. Each step she took made the hem and loose side flutter. Her hair was swept up in a French twist with tiny sparkling studs scattered throughout. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of drop pearl earrings that showed off her lovely neck. Her legs seemed impossibly long thanks to the shortness of the dress and her stiletto heels in shimmering silver. When the goddess of love and beauty reached him, he was at a loss for words. Egon’s mouth opened a closed like a fish gasping for air. Janine giggled, running a hand down his arm. 

       “You look very handsome tonight,” she purred.

       “I...uh...you...flowers!”

       “Huh?”

       He briskly walked over to her desk and picked up the corsage he had purchased earlier that day. It was a white lily with a spray of baby’s breath. His fingers felt like fat sausages as he fumbled with the flower box. Janine took pity on him and plucked the gift from his hands to pin it on herself. 

       “Thank you Egon. It’s lovely.”

       “You’re lovely,” he blurted, blushing from his awkwardness. 

       She beamed at him, stepping in close but not so tight that the flower was crushed. 

       “I love you,” she whispered. 

       “I love you too,” he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss…

       “Alright alright alright folks! Step right up and see the Ninth Wonder of the World!” Peter’s voice called as he left his office to join them in the garage. “They said it couldn’t happen. They said it would never happen! And yet, here it is ladies and gentlemen! Egon and Janine’s first date!”

       Egon could feel Janine seething in anger. He stroked her back to try and calm her down, not that it would stop him from wanting to punch the man himself. Peter was all smiles as he approached the couple. 

       “Ha ha ha. Hilarious,” she said, doing her best to concentrate on Egon’s warm hands and not on the delicious fantasy of strangling her boss. “Shouldn’t the cab be here soon?”

       Egon checked his watch. 

       “Yes, any minute now. I’ll check outside while you get your coat. The weather report said there’s a chance of flurries tonight.”

       Once Egon’s back was turned she gave Peter her trademark Brooklyn stare. Peter backed up a step, still smiling. 

       “Ease up Red. You know I’m just picking on you. By the way, that’s a nice flasher you have on your finger, but...isn’t it on the wrong hand?” he asked, winking.

       Janine paled but kept glaring at him until Egon returned. 

       “I don’t see the cab. I’m going to call dispatch and found out where they are,” he said as he picked up the phone on Janine’s desk. 

       “Well?” Peter asked, not giving up.

       “Well nothing. It’s just a ring and you’re just a jerk.”

       “Uh huh. Sure.”

       Before Janine could retort Egon slammed the phone down, startling her and Peter. 

       “What’s wrong?” she asked.

       “The cab company says they don’t have a record of my request and it’s going to take an hour to get someone here because of the weather. I’m so sorry Janine.”

       “No problem big guy! I’ll drive you there in Ecto,” Peter offered a little too quickly. 

       He got suspicious glances from the couple but didn’t break stride. 

       “Hop in! I’ll get you there no time.”

       Egon really didn’t like the way Peter was smiling at them. It reminded him of a snake right before it lashed out to bite…

 

       Five minutes later Ecto was tearing through the streets, sirens and lights on full. Janine could barely stay in her seat despite being buckled in. Egon was steady, but had taken on a slightly green tinge since the corner Peter took on only two wheels. 

       “You don’t have to rush!” Janine yelled over the sirens. “And will you turn those damn things off?!?”

       “Are you kidding? We haven’t had to stop for a single light! Oops! Here we are.”

       Peter slammed on the breaks, nearly causing an accident behind them. The valet at the restaurant wasn’t sure what to do, but it didn’t matter since Janine and Egon practically jumped from the car to get back on solid ground. 

       “You kids have fun! Be home by 10!” Peter called, then laughed like he was the next best thing on the Tonight Show. 

       The couple watched Ecto pull out carefully into traffic, the siren quiet and lights off. 

       “I hate that man sometimes,” Janine grumbled. 

       “Indeed,” Egon said, kissing her temple to soothe her. “Let’s go in.”

       She smiled and took his arm. 

 

       “But I made the reservation this morning. I spoke the manager himself.” Egon protested to the maitre d. 

       “I’m sorry sir, but we don’t have a reservation for you under your name or under Ghostbusters. Are you sure you called the right place?”

       “Yes I’m sure! Look, can we still get a table? Tonight is supposed to be special.”

       The man smirked. “Sir, this is La Palourde. You can’t just walk in and expect a table to be at your beck and call.”

       “I want to speak to the manager.”

       Janine took his hand and said, “Egon, it’s ok. Let’s just go somewhere else. There are plenty of restaurants around here. Besides, something in this place smells rotten.”

       She was giving the maitre d a dirty look when she spoke about him. He rolled his eyes and shut the reservation book. 

       “Good day,” he hissed and shooed them out of the lobby. 

       Back out in the cold Janine shivered despite her thick warm coat. 

       “Where to?” she asked with an upbeat voice, determined to keep the night fun. 

       “Ah...I don’t know actually,” Egon said while looking up and down the street. 

       “Well let’s walk for a bit and see what happens.”

       She took his arm and they strolled, chatting to keep their minds off the snow that was starting to fall. 

 

       Three blocks later and they hadn’t found a single restaurant that was open or a taxi to take them to another part of town. It was almost unheard of for New York, but Janine wasn’t giving up. Halfway down the next block she spotted some light coming from a storefront. Hoping it wasn’t another cheap souvenir shop she picked up her pace, dragging Egon with her. The door to the shop opened and a family of four walked out holding a large pizza box. The strong smell of sauce and baking bread hit their noses. 

       “Pizza?” she asked.

       “Pizza.”

 

       As he opened the door to Gino’s Famous Pizzas they were greeted with a puff of deliciously scented warm air. Their glasses fogged up from the sudden temperature change, making them both pause while they whipped them clean. The place was more than small, it was microscopic. There were a few two-person tables in the front and a short counter with stools that were cracked from age. Egon offered to order for them if Janine would be so kind as to call a cab, assuming that by the time it got there they would be done with dinner. 

       When she finished with the taxi company she joined Egon, who was still at the register. He had a frown on his face and the cashier looked like he just wanted the day to be over. 

       “What’s wrong?”

       “They’re out of almost everything because of the storm. I wasn’t sure what to get.”

       “What’s left?” she asked the cashier. 

       “Well...um…” 

       “I’m not going to get mad, I promise,” she said in a calm voice. Having worked in fast food she felt pity for the poor boy who had probably been yelled at all day. 

       “Uh...we have green olives, feta, and some salted ham.”

       “Perfect! Give us a large with half all of that stuff, the other half cheese. Oh! And a Coke for me.” 

       She patted Egon on the shoulder while sliding past him to sit down at one of the tiny tables by the window. He joined her after paying, bringing them both large paper cups of soda. The table was barely large enough to seat them both. Egon had to angle himself just right to fit, and it was only because Janine put her legs out into the aisle that there was enough room for him. For a moment he was a little disappointed that this wasn’t the fancy place he had imagined. His attempt at a perfect night was ruined for the word go.

       “I’m having a really nice time,” Janine said softly.

       Egon scoffed quietly but gave her a smile.

       “Walking four blocks for pizza isn’t what I call a nice time.”

       “I’m with you, so it counts,” she said as she reached out to touch his cheek. He leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly. “We have our whole lives ahead of us for fancy dates.”

       “But I wanted our first one to be memorable.”

       “There’s a lot of night left to make some memories,” she smirked. 

       Egon felt his blood rushing at the look she gave him. Suddenly the place was too big and too public for what he wanted to do right then. Thankfully the pizza arrived to give his mind and body time to cool off. Over the next hour they talked about little things, big things, and how strangely good the combination of pizza toppings was. Eventually the taxi arrived. Egon helped Janine into her coat and opened the door for her. She felt like a princess when he was by her side. As she slid into the warm taxi she let her jacket fall open, showing off her shapely legs. Egon put his hand on her knee as he gave the cabbie her address, slowly moving up until the tips of his fingers were just under the hem of her dress.

       “Egon?”

       His hand stilled.

       “Yes?”

       “Don’t be surprised when you can’t find my panties under there,” she winked. 

       She barely had time to laugh before he pounced on her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Palourde de Fantaisie is French for ‘The Fancy Clam’. Take that as you will lol


	3. A Great End to a Bad Night

       The windows in the back of the taxi were completely fogged over by the time they got to Janine’s apartment. The cabbie was fine with it since it was the most entertaining ride he’d given in a while. At every stop light he’d sneak a peek, mostly at Janine’s well-toned legs. Thankfully Egon didn’t notice or else the driver would have ended his night with a black eye. When they finally pulled up to her building they had both worked up a good sweat despite the snow that was still falling and the biting winds. Egon paid the cabbie and pulled Janine out of the taxi. She almost fell over from his exuberant pull, but he caught her around the waist and set her on her feet easily. Janine tittered at him, feeling giddy as if she had been drinking. Egon took her hand and guided her to the stairs so they could go inside. 

       “It’s chilly out here,” he murmured as he held her close. “I’d hate for you to catch a cold.”

       When he nipped her earlobe, the shiver that went through her had nothing to do with the temperature. She reached for her purse, but couldn’t find it hanging off either shoulder. Egon stepped back a bit to give her space to search.

       “Damnit. I can’t find my purse,” she hissed as she took off her jacket so she could check everywhere. “I know I had it when we left the pizza place…”

       Her face went white. Egon seemed to read her mind. He bolted down the stairs to try and chase the cab, but it was already too far away to hear him calling. He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. 

       “Just one more thing to go wrong,” he groused. 

 

       Janine was knocking on the door when he got back to her. Finally a little old lady opened it just a crack. Her sharp, suspicious face softened when she saw who was knocking and stepped aside so that they could enter. 

       “Thanks Mrs. Collins.”

       “Of course sweetheart. But where are your keys?”

       “I left my purse in the cab. Is Mr. Wayne in? I need to get my spare from him.”

       “Oh no dear, he’s off to see his daughter. He won’t be back until tomorrow.”

       Janine closed her eyes and sighed. 

       “What should we do?” she asked Egon. 

       “Let’s go back to the Firehouse.”

       “It’s going to take forever to get another cab…”

       “Oh don’t worry sweetheart! I’ll get by boy Stevie to take you,” interrupted Mrs. Collins. “You’ll be there before you know it!”

 

       It turned out Stevie had a rickety delivery van with no seats or insulation. Janine and Egon huddled in the back next to empty boxes and rattling tool chests. It was a blessing when the lights of the Firehouse came into view. Janine was tired, cold, and frustrated with how things just kept going wrong that night, but when she breathed in the scent of Egon as she nestled in his arms she realized that the evening didn’t seem so bad. 

       “Here we are. Have a good night J!” Stevie called as they got out of the van. 

       “Thanks. You too,” she replied before hurrying into the Firehouse with Egon to try and get warm. 

       The garage was fairly dark, the only light coming from the top of the stairs, but they didn’t bother with turning anything on since they knew the area well. Still, Egon took her hand to guide her to the stairs. She was touched by the gesture, one of many that he constantly made. 

       “Wait. I need to talk to you before we go upstairs,” she said quietly.

       She led him over to Peter’s office so they could sit on his sofa in the near darkness. A naughty idea about getting frisky on it passed through her mind, but that was for another day. 

       “What’s on your mind?” Egon asked, automatically pulling her close to him. 

       “I think Peter knows about the engagement. He commented on my ring. Said it was on the wrong finger.”

       “I see…”

       “Egon, I know you wanted to keep things under wraps until you take care of some things, but I think we at least need to tell the guys.”

       “You’re probably right. We’ll tell them in the morning. For now I think we should call it a night before something else goes wrong.”

       “I guess so. It’s just a shame we didn’t get to stay at my place…”

       She ran her hand up his thigh, stopping short of his crotch. Even in the dim light she could see him react to her touch. It was a powerful feeling, knowing that she could make him feel like that without hardly trying. 

       “A shame indeed,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with desire. “You know, we could get a hotel room…”

       Janine gave him a chaste kiss. “Sorry but I don’t think I can handle another trip tonight. Don’t worry. Once I can get back into my place we’ll make up for lost time.”

       She shifted forward to get up, but Egon’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him. He heard her giggle softly as his hands worked their way over the buttons of her winter coat. When his cold fingers stroked her thigh she gasped. With a swift maneuver he had her lying down, head on the armrest, and his long lean body over her. 

       “Aren’t we wearing a bit much for this?” she whispered, thrilled at how brave he’d become since that night in her apartment. 

       “Not for what I have in mind.”

       Egon slipped off his jacket, keeping eye contact with her as he did. She could just make out his devilish grin. 

       “Just what are you thinking Dr. Spengler?” she asked, nearly vibrating in anticipation. Doing something naughty with the guys just one floor above them was risky enough. Doing it on Peter’s sofa was almost more than she could handle. Almost. 

       He leaned over to give her a deep, lazy kiss, then moved down her neck and over her exposed shoulder. Despite still wearing her dress he placed soft kisses down the center of her body while his cool hands opened her legs. Her head was spinning when she felt his lips on her inner thigh, lifting her other leg over his shoulder.  

       “Egon…” she whispered, closing her eyes as he showed her just how much he cared for her. 

 

       When they finally got upstairs some time later, they found Ray and Peter watching an old movie on TV. 

       “Where’s Winston?” Egon asked.

       “He went to bed early. What are you two doing home so soon? I thought you had a perfect night planned?” Ray asked. 

       “Sometimes even the best plans fall through. But I still think we had a good time, right Janine?” he asked with a wink. 

       Janine blushed prettily and nodded, feeling oddly shy all of a sudden. Peter looked from her to Egon and back again, suddenly getting a suspicious feeling. He thought he heard the side door open earlier but that was more than an hour ago.

       “I’ll get you some pajamas and make the sofa up in the lab for you.”

       “You staying the night Janine?” Peter asked. “I know you want to spend more time with me, but you’ve got to resist your wild feminine urges when Egon is in the room.”

       Egon crossed his arms and glared at Peter silently.

       “The only urge I have for you involves duct tape and a shovel,” Janine replied dryly. “Come on Egon. I’m worn out.”

       “Worn out? Why’s that I wonder? It’s just barely 10 pm,” Peter smirked. 

       “Good night Dr. Venkman,” said Janine firmly as Egon led her upstairs to his lab. 

       As they left Peter noticed that they were practically acting like horny teens who had just pulled a fast one on their parents. Covert looks, secret smiles, and staying out of sight. On a whim he went downstairs to see what he could find, turning on all the overhead lights. Nothing seemed out of place at Janine’s desk, so he went into his office. His desk was in order (which meant it was a total mess), and his sofa looked normal…

       “What’s this?”

       A single glittering gem caught his attention. Picking it up to examine it he noticed that the sofa cushions were warm even though the garage was quite chilly. 

       “So, we have a jewel that matches Janine’s dress and a sofa that’s freshly used. Egon I’m proud of you...proud, but you picked the wrong sofa to get frisky on,” he said with a wicked smirk. “I think Dr. V needs to teach a lesson to some randy kids.”

 

       Upstairs in the lab Egon was busy making his sofa into a warm bed for his future wife. The fiancee herself was on the other side of the room changing into a flannel night shirt and boxers that Egon gave her for the evening. He did his best not to watch her change, but Janine was intoxicating. Feeling warm from exertion and dirty thoughts, he took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, completely unaware of how the action affected Janine. She watched him, eye darkening with desire. A well dressed man was always attractive, but she had a weakness for one in the beginning stages of disrobing. When he finished his task he turned to her and saw the look on her face. Egon couldn’t help but grin. 

       “Are you ready for bed?” he asked. 

       Janine sauntered over slowly, licking her lips. Egon’s hands itched to touch her. She was always lovely to him, but when she had that feral look on her face it was like a shot of pure aphrodisiac straight to his groin. 

       “Well...I’ve brushed my teeth and washed my face. Care to tuck me in?” she asked huskily as she ran a hand over his chest. 

       “I would be a rude host if I didn’t…” he said while he walked to the lab door and locked it. 

 

       The next morning over a breakfast of pancakes a la Janine, they broke the news to the guys that their relationship was more than official. 

       “Yeah we know,” Winston said between bites of food. “It was pretty obvious.”

       “It was?!” Egon was shocked. The thought they had been so careful.

       “You two nearly put it out there in neon,” laughed Ray. 

       “The looks you’d give each other, the winks when you thought no one was looking?” Winston agreed. 

       Just then Peter walked in, hair mussed from sleep and eyes still drooping. 

       “Breakfast? Why didn’t anyone wake me?”

       “We know better than trying since you punched Ray last time,” Winston answered. 

       “I told you, if he hadn’t splashed me with water I wouldn’t have done it.”

       “And I told you I only dropped my glass AFTER you hit me,” grumped Ray. 

       “Ok peace boys,” Janine said as she dropped a plate of pancakes in front of Peter.

       “So why are we getting the royal treatment today?” he asked while drowning his food in syrup and butter. 

       “Well I thought we were giving everyone good news, but apparently our secret wasn’t well kept,” said Egon, giving Janine a quick peck on the cheek while she cooked. 

       “Wait...what?”

       “Yeah Pete, we knew they were an item. It was practically written on the walls. Hey Janine is there any more?” Ray asked. 

       She made up another batch of batter, giggling at Peter because his eyes were as big as saucers. 

       “But...but…!”

       “It’s old news man,” laughed Winston. “You only just figured it out?”

       “Well...yesterday actually…” he said, pouting like a little boy. 

       Egon chuckled. “Sorry to steal your thunder. Janine, could I see your ring?”

       She slipped it off her finger between flipping pancakes, not realizing was he was up to. He signaled to Winston to take over the cooking while he dropped to one knee beside her and took her now free left hand. The guys watched, each one thrilled at getting to watch a momentous event. Janine teared up a bit as she looked down at Egon’s handsome face. 

       “I know that we both agree that marriage is in our future, but I don’t feel that I asked you properly the first time, so...Miss Janine Melnitz, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

       “Oh...oh Egon of course!” 

       She was bouncing as Egon slipped the ring on the proper finger. Her arms were around his neck before he was even to his feet. The guys clapped, even Peter, and congratulated them both with hugs and back slaps. 

       “So what’s the next step for you two? Setting a date? Meeting the family?” Winston asked. 

       “Actually I was planning on putting in an upgraded security system in the Firehouse just in case. I’d like to install on at Janine’s place as well as at her parents house.”

       Winston and Ray traded exasperated looks. 

       “Only you man. Only you.”

       While they talked about the future, no one noticed Peter slipping out of the room. 

 

       A short time later Janine headed downstairs to take her post. She saw Peter coming inside carrying a long ladder. He was shivering from the cold but had a smile a mile wide on his face. 

       “What are you so happy about?” 

       “Oh nothing. Just taking care of some business.”

       She eyed him suspiciously. “Business that involves a ladder?”

       “Yeah, the sign outside needed a touch-up. I think I did a pretty good job. You should check it out when you get a chance.”

       The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She knew something was up because the sign has been repainted a few months before and Peter would never willingly do manual labor, especially in the cold. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on while quickly striding to the front door. Outside the wind nipped at her, but she didn’t feel a thing because her attention was on the sign ten feet above her head. There, draped on the ghost’s fingers and taped in place so it wouldn’t blow away, were the panties she was missing. She felt her blood boil at the sight as she started seething. 

       “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU VENKMAN!!”

       Inside Peter sat at his desk, feet up and hands behind his head. 

       “That’s what you get for keeping secrets and screwing on my sofa Melnitz,” he said with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another trilogy comes to an end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
